


Sparks

by Donobaner



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Eeee, M/M, im sorry, zapper kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donobaner/pseuds/Donobaner
Summary: Written by a close friend. You’ll see ‘a close friend’ here a lot. We write a bunch of shit together and I post it all here. And I’m sorry. Don’t k i l l





	Sparks

The first monday of 2019. Various screams and ‘GET IT OFFs’ radiated throughout the Grumps’ office, the source being the 10mph set. Arin fumbled to rip off the 6-pack zapper, and he set it on the table.  
“You gotta try this, dude, it sucks!” he exclaimed, looking over to his friend.  
“I don’t wanna try it, it looks terrible.”  
“It’s the worst!”  
Dan exposed his stomach and stuck the zapper on, all while Arin messed with the settings. It sent rapid jolts through him, eliciting both pain and adrenaline, almost erotic. “AH, AH, OH fucK WHY? WHY IS That a thing?! aGH IT'S TERRIBLE!” he screamed, falling to his knees. It hurt like hell, but he wanted, no, needed more.  
They stopped the recording, but even then, the feelings of being zapped, the pain, the pleasure, the rush of pure aroused euphoria, stuck with him. He couldn't stop thinking about it, how invigorated he’d become, how horny he’d become. He was turned on and needed someone to satisfy his want. The only person he felt most comfortable to talk about this with was, his best friend, Arin. He shuffled through options of how to start up what he needed to say. He finally decided to ask a simple question about the device in question.  
“Hey, Arin, before you leave, what'd you think of the zapping thing?” he asked, not looking his friend in the eye.  
“Oh my god, is that even a question? It was fuckin’ horrible,” Arin responded, sitting back in the small, pink chair he always did. “Why?”  
“Nothing, no reason. Personally it got me a bit stirred up is all.”  
“Ah, so you’re into that sort of risque shit, huh? You don’t strike me as one of those types,” Arin teased jokingly, lightly nudging his friend with his elbow.  
“What? No, not me, never.” At this point, on top of blatantly lying to Arin, he was becoming even more hot and bothered, he couldn’t stand the sensations. He needed Arin now.  
Arin stood up to walk away again. “Well, Imma go get some lunch, wanna c-” Arin was cut off by Dan tugging on the back of his shirt collar and pulling the both of them closer.  
“Okay, Arin, hear me out, I don’t want this to ruin our friendship,” He started, loosening his grip on Arin. “The zapper thing might have made me just a little bit aroused and I needed someone…” he finished abruptly, a pink haze falling over his warm face, “W-would you…”  
Arin stared deeply into Dan’s charcoal brown eyes, which sparkled in the smallest of light. In those dark eyes was a sense of growing lust, a violent lust. Lust that couldn't be subdued anymore. Lust that couldn't simply be alleviated by one's own touch. Lust that couldn't be suppressed by just any walk of life, no. The only person who Dan yearned for now was Arin.  
It took Arin a second to process what his friend was asking of him. He was flattered and somewhat okay with the idea, yes, but something in his conscience told him not to go through with it, although it didn't provide an answer as to why. A million different things raced through his head as Dan sat there, awaiting some sort of response. All Arin could muster was a simple “What?...”  
Dan sighed, and perched himself onto Arin's lap, pulling him even closer. “Just shut the fuck up and kiss me…” he said, somewhat forcefully, in a soft tone. The sheer desperation was painfully visible, though he tried not to show it. This encouraged Arin to tease him just a little longer.  
“You’ve thought this through very thoroughly, huh? How long have you wanted this?” he asked, snaking his hand up Dan’s shirt, and gently running his cold fingers down the length of his stomach. Dan tensed up a bit and took a quick, sharp inhale through his teeth. The reality of Arin’s question was that Dan had liked him for a while now, about 2 years, though he’d kept quiet, obviously.  
“Oh my god, Arin, you’re fuckin’ torturing me, can we please just get this over with?...” he whined, impatience edging at his throat.  
“Wow, you’re quite restless, aren’t you?” He said tantalizingly. Arin sighed, gently pressing his lips to Dan’s. It was like a looming weight was being lifted from him in an instant, he finally got a taste that he’d longed for years. He wrapped his arms over Arin’s shoulders and held him tightly, never wanting this embrace to end. When their tongues finally met, they danced and swirled around each other trading saliva. Both men were uttering various small whimpers of pleasure, Dan much more so.  
Arin broke away for air and moved down to Dan’s neck. He began to search for his sweet spot, leaving red areas and small teeth marks.  
Pulsating beats of stimulus shook through him as his friend did his best to deliver what he'd ordered. He gripped Arin’s shirt lightly,leaning into him more. He gasped, soft and sweet, when Arin finally stumbled upon what he was looking for.“Ah-right there… Ngh, h-harder,” Dan pleaded, breath becoming shaky. He trembled with gratification as Arin kindly obliged. He abused that spot for all it was worth, milked it ‘til it was dry, making Dan melt with pleasure. “Oh my a-aAh… A-Arin~” He could barely say anything as he was choking down small moans.  
Hearing Dan say his name like that set off a spark of arousal inside of him, causing him to become rougher with his advances. He moved down to Dan’s collar bone and bit fairly strong, enough to break the skin. It hurt quite a bit, of course, but alike the zapper that got him into this mess, Dan loved it in a sort of masochistic way.  
Arin suddenly pinned him to the floor, hands on either side of his head, and kissed him roughly, ambushing him with his tongue. He let go of Dan’s left wrist and placed his now free hand on his friend’s chest, slowly trailing down to the waistband of his jeans. He broke away from the kiss, biting at his friend’s bottom lip while leaving, and took a deep breath. He pulled at the waistband and let it snap back against Dan’s hip, earning a small yelp. He had a slim waist that went well with his chiseled pelvis.  
Arin positioned himself at Dan’s entrance, breathing heavily, “You ready?”  
“Yeah, but before you do anything, just please be gent-AAaAah~” he practically screamed due to the force of Arin’s penetration. His whole body tensed up and a wave of sexual bliss shot through him. He leaned his head back and wrapped his arms around Arin’s neck, pulling at his hair a bit. “AaH, F-FucK ARiN~”  
“You like that, huh? You want more~?” Arin picked up his thrusting pace, gaining more moans from Dan. Though he seemed satisfied, Arin could sense this still wasn’t enough for his friend. He wrapped his fingers around Dan’s dick and began stroking in an opposing rhythm to his thrusts, bringing Dan one step closer to the edge with every passing second. At this point, Dan was just a sweating, moaning, pleasure-filled mess on the floor, and Arin loved it.  
“f-F-FUCk, Arin, I’m close, I’m so fucking close, hhaAH fuCK~”  
“Y-yeah, I am too, Nghh-”  
The both of them felt their orgasms building up quickly, and so Arin decided to finish this off with a final tongue attack. They both climaxed, most of the ejaculate spraying onto Dan’s shirt, and Arin collapsed down next to him, exhausted, but happy. They both stared at the ceiling in silence for a while until Dan spoke up.  
“Dude, that was amazing…” he said, dissipated.  
“Yeah…*huff*...Never thought we’d end up like this…”  
“Great that we never have to use that zapper ever again, right?”  
“If this is how it gets you, then I think I’ll hang onto it~”  
“Shut up, Arin.”


End file.
